The Magic Maiden
by Jane Lowe
Summary: Secrets are abundant among the people of Camelot. Aubriana Rhian Pendragon is no exception, however her secrets could be what keeps the prestigious kingdom in balance. When Merlin comes along, it seems as though the secrets are never ending. Witch hunts, curses, sword fights and many other adventures await, but will everyone live to tell the tale? Merlin/OC
1. Intro

The Dragon's Call:

 **A/N: I do not own Merlin, or else my OC would be cannon. Anything you recognize is probably not mine, I only own my OC Aubriana Rhian.**

The rhythmic sound of drums filled the air as their cadence was echoed by pounding feet against the castle floor. The sound of slippers softly tapping against the grand marble was nothing compared to the loud noises of the drums and the deafening murmurs of the crowd outside. With brunette hair flying in every direction as it whipped around corners, appearing almost as a ghost to the servants, a flash of a blue and red gown could be seen in its wake. The only thought racing through the mind of the young girl was to stop her father before he reached the execution platform. Many times an execution has been delayed by the girl, but never stopped. Today would be no different, for as soon as she reached the double doors leading to the balcony where her father would give his judgment, his red cape was already slithering through the door. She was too late. Unable to refuse her father's wishes, she opened the door and stood silently at the back as her father's regal speech, which would be the whimsical words that lead to a man's death, began.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, has been found guilty of using enchantments, charms and magic…"

The great Uther Pendragon, she thought. How great can a man be for killing someone who was innocent? Though there have been times that she had to admit magic was involved, she knew Thomas. He was nothing but a peasant, simply trying to keep his old mother alive. If anyone was to hang for magic, need it be that old hag he cared for. The girl was one of a kind and good heart, unlike her unrelenting and uncompassionate father, but she did know magic when she saw it. The simplest reason being, one knows when they are among their kind.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dragon's Call Part One

The Dragon's Call Part One:

 ** _A/N: I do not own Merlin, or else my OC would be cannon. Anything you recognize is probably not mine, I only own my OC Aubriana Rhian and Amanah, and that is all so far._**

* * *

"Aubriana."

The sound of my name muttered from a light tinkling voice broke through the peaceful sleep that I had been having for the first time in forever. With a unladylike moan and a slight flick of the wrist, I shooed away whomever it was that sought to disturb my rest before rolling back amongst the cool blanket.

"Aubriana Rhian, you must wake up!"

The voice began to grow more irate and harsh as I felt hands gripping my shoulders as they began to shake like when the earth quakes. I continued to swat away the hands as I grumbled and moaned incoherent sentences about not wanting to get up and for said person to go away. The shaking finally stopped with an audible sigh of frustration from my assailant. Thinking that I was going to be allowed a few more moments of rest, I felt my body relax into the mattress. However the comfort did not last long.

"Aubriana Rhian Pendragon, get your lazy arse out of this bed!"

In one swift motion I felt the warm white blankets that had been giving me heat and sanctuary be forced from my body allowing the icy air to envelop me causing goose bumps to arise on my skin. I sat up abruptly, no doubt looking a sight with hair wild and knotted and I glared at that of my handmaiden who was smirking while innocently holding a big wad of white blankets in her arms.

"You are the devil, Amanah! I swear if we were not friends, you would be in the stocks every day of your life!" I lightly laughed as I tossed my feet over the side of the bed and began walking to the changing screen.

With a gentle laugh and a flick of blonde hair over her shoulder, Amanah simply folded up the blankets and put them into a brown wicker basket that would consist of things to wash, before coming over to assist me in putting on an intricate gown.

"Oh but we are the best of friends so I will never see the stocks in my lifetime." She muttered as she tightened the corset causing me to choke on air as I felt it being squeezed out of me.

I fidget with the gown before pulling at the strings to loosen them, only for Amanah's hands to slap at my own. I let out a laugh, as best as I could at her reprimendation. "I swear Amanah they make us wear these things so that we die faster; I can hardly breathe."

Rolling her eyes at my comment before picking up my dressing gown off the floor and stripping my sheets she replied, "Yes, well… It's only for today and then you and I will go into town tomorrow and act as if you _are not_ about to be the crown princess."

With a wave of my hand at her comment, as if it were irrelevant, I turned to the vanity and picked up a sleek silver brush before trying to make the mess of brown knots into their normal gentle waves.

"Why must I be up so early this morning, Amanah?"

"Because, my lady, your father has requested you be at the execution today since the people trust your judgment." She turned to look at me giving me a pointed look with her piercing green eyes. "And we both know that a request from the King, is no request at all."

With a sigh, I continued to tame my hair as I hummed a simple tune. Singing was cathartic and probably the only thing that has kept me sane as of recent. With all that has been revealed to me as of the past few years, it is a wonder I have not gone mad. The gentle tug and pull of my hair reminds me that I am human, that I do indeed feel pain. However, the ever persistent voice of my father in the back of my brain screams that I am not human, that I am a liar, a coward, a fraud, and a failure as a daughter.

Hearing the gentle click of the door, signals to me that Amanah has left. Giving a quick glance to the door, I murmur under my breath. With only a few words, my once pale and unkempt appearance is acceptable for a princess, for the powder is on my face and coal is on my eyes; subtly but enough to signify that I am not an average peasant-at least for today.

"My lady."

A gentle knock at the door as it begins to open alerts me to a new presence, so acting as if nothing has happened I pick up a necklace and pretend that I am in the process of my "morning beauty regimen". "Come in."

I turn as I hear the light shuffle of feet, not the confident strides that my best friend possess, and turn to see another maid at the door, a troubled look on her dark face. I recognize the girl as that of Morgana's maid, Guinevere. With her standing at the door like I was an evil witch ready to smite her, I placed a relaxed smile on my face that instantly soothed her nerves.

"What is it Gwen?"

With a gentle smile and a small curtsy my direction Gwen begins to relay her message. "The King request your presence within the next few minutes for the execution."

"Minutes?!" I practically screeched as the vanity stool went tumbling down behind me from my sudden movements.

Gwen, looking shocked by my outburst nods her head quickly as she rushes to pick up the stool. "Yes, Mi'lady I'm sorry for the short notice, I was under the assumption you had been informed of the time of the execution at a later date."Without even waiting for Guinevere to finish her quick apology- which there was no need for in the first place- I took off running for the balcony, muttering a quick thank you to Gwen as I went.

Growing up in a castle, as a princess, one acquires many skills. Learning how to talk properly and cordially at all times, how to ride a horse, how to yield a sword or mace, how to ration food or dispute boundaries, or- as it comes in handy now- run through the maze like chateau in an exquisite gown. With the blue and red dress billowing out as I ran, my hair flying about and whipping my face with every sharp turn, I pushed on; hoping that I could reach the doors before my father to convince him to save this man's life.

Never had my father actually spared a life on my word alone, he has considered and delayed executions so that he may reevaluate the situation with the new information that I give him, but never has he ended an execution. No, he is too prideful to admit that he is wrong about such things as sorcery and who possesses it. The man is as blind as he is hateful towards magic.

Seeing a red cape slither through the double doors to the balcony before quickly disappearing, I realized that I was too late to stop the execution- or even get a word in- and instead consented to my father's wishes and quietly made my way to the balcony platform so that all the townsfolk could see that their "beloved maiden" stood beside her father in his judgment to execute the young man. Her father's regal speech, which would be the whimsical words that lead to a man's death, began.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, has been found guilty of using enchantments, charms and magic…"

The great Uther Pendragon, she thought. How great can a man be for killing someone who was innocent? Though there have been times that she had to admit magic was involved, she knew Thomas. He was nothing but a peasant, simply trying to keep his old mother alive. If anyone was to hang for magic, need it be that old hag he cared for. The girl was one of a kind and good heart, unlike her unrelenting and uncompassionate father, but she did know magic when she saw it. The simplest reason being, one knows when they are among their kind.

"When I came to this land, this Kingdom was mild in chaos. But, with the people's help, magic was driven from the lands…"

 _Or so you believe._

"So I declare a festival, to celebrate twenty years since The Great Dragon was captured, and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery." With a grand gesture of his hands and a wide grin upon his face King Uther announced; "Let the festivities begin."

I hung my head at my father's words. For his belief that all magic is evil and that all that possess it must die, and their death should lead to a celebration, caused my heart to fall. As I slowly bring my eyes back to the sea of faces in the crowd below, I notice the face of a stranger. Being well acquainted with most of the people of Camelot, especially those who live in villages close to the citadel, I knew almost all of my father's people. This face, however, was new. A young man looked at the scene that had taken place mere moments ago with wide eyes, a subtle fear that he was trying to mask lurking beneath their blue depths. His alabaster skin seemed to pale even further as he looked at the man dead on the platform. His eyes looked up and locked with mine for the briefest of moments, and in those few seconds I knew all that I needed to about this stranger, for I knew his biggest secret; he was like me.

Before I could motion at the young man to soothe him in any manner a wretched cry erupted from the crowd. The old hag that was the mother of the recently executed stepped forward, a look of malice written in every line and wrinkle of her grotesque face.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic, it is you!" He voice shouted loudly as she gathered the attention of all in the crowded citadel. "And your hatred! And your ignorance! You took my son!" Her yelling morphed into hysterical weeping as hatred laced her tone. "And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye! A tooth for a tooth! A son for a son!"

With a shocked glance over at my father, I say the disgust and hatred, as well as subtle fear, laced upon his aging features.

"Seize her!"

The resounding boom of his command echoed throughout the courtyard as it became intertwined with maniacal laughter and the murmurs of the mad women before all that left was a subtle echo, picked up and carried by the wind, for she was gone in a wisp of black.

Within seconds my father was furiously turning on his heel, grabbing my wrist, and pulling me back into the confines of the castle. His glare was furious, his blue eyes – like that of my own- swimming with emotions like rage and fear. His gaze finally settled upon me, before he released my wrist with a relieved sigh.

"Father, you should not take her threat lightly."

With those simple words uttered from my lips, Uther Pendragon was stomping down the hall with a determined look in his eyes. The wrinkles from a lifetime of stress and hard decisions seeming to be deeper as he trudged through the corridors with me on his heels.

"I am well aware, Aubriana. However, those were just the murmurs of a mad woman. She will be caught, and brought to justice for her display." Turning to face me with a hard look he continued. "And you shall support her execution with no attempt at a delay for you saw her act of blatant sorcery."

"While I don't disagree with the fact that _she_ used sorcery and may be punished, for it is the law, are you sure her son did?"

With a resigned look on his face he began walking, with me still following, before he continued. "He was obviously a sorcerer; did you not see his mother? Besides, what's done is done and I know you do not approve of these executions in any manner or form but I appreciate you coming to stand beside me as I requested… I just wish Morgana would be like you and see that this is for the good of the people, whether you like it or not."

Hanging back slightly so I could roll my eyes at his words without being reprimanded, I replied; "Father, I will not continue to support you if it means blatantly ignoring the fact that you promise fair trial, yet half of these people have delayed executions because you ignore some fact that may prove them innocent." With his hardened eyes on my and mouth agape ready to correct me, I continued. "And I respect your people, _our people_ , as much as they respect me, so if this continues to be the case I will not lose the people's respect just to stand next to you in a pretty dress while a man, woman, or child loses their head."

With my final words uttered I turned quickly on my heel before I could be chastised for speaking to my father, and the King, in such a manner. Only hearing him yell at my retreating figure that I was to attend the banquet tonight, I continued on. With quick steps I headed towards the place where the person I treasure most resides, Gauis' chambers.

* * *

"Gaius?"

I called out to the old man as I cautiously opened the wooden door. The poor man seems to be scattered as of recent, due to Morgana's nightmares, father's request and my inability to help about as of recent. As I entered the threshold into the building I was instantly pushed back into the hallway and the door slammed in my face.

"Gaius?!"

The name came forth both shocked and worried at the same time. When no reply was given I began beating on the door furiously. What if something had happened to the old man? I would never forgive myself, for he was like my father… only better.

"Gaius would you please…"The plea died on my lips as I saw a slip of parchment glide out from underneath the door. I looked at the door curiously before bending down to retrieve the paper with a furrow between my brows. Looking from the door to the letter once more, I unfolded the crumpled page to see messy handwriting.

The Gaius is not in. Please come back another time.

With a light laugh and a simple nod of my head I tapped the door lightly before calling to Gaius once more.

"Gaius, whomever you have in there had better be more important than the princess." I lightly bantered before tapping the door as a goodbye and letting my laugh resound through the corridor. The old man in question was probably just tired and knew it was me, or maybe that fellow that he said was going to start working with him arrived today and just did not want to be disturbed on the first day. Either way, my plans were quickly changed and I found myself heading back to my rooms to prepare for the banquet tonight.

As I leisurely walked down the hallway I passed by Morgana's room and saw both Gwen and Amanah in her chambers. Deciding to join in Morgana's prepping, instead of that of my own, I entered the room without a second thought.

"Oh, my lady!"

Gwen, being Gwen, was the first to notice me enter the chamber, and realizing the door was open made haste to go and close the wooden behemoth. With a gentle smile on my face at Gwen I muttered a quick hello before turning to my best friend and ward with a smirk on my face and hands on my hips.

"How in the name of Camelot am I supposed to prepare when everyone is fawning over the beautiful Lady Morgana?" I sighed with fake distaste causing Morgana to laugh and Amanah to scoff.

"Oh please Aubriana, like you even plan to change for the event. Misses I'm too good for that lot of knights." She jested before she continued to lace up the back of Morgana's evening gown, while Morgana laughed and Gwen gasped.

"I apologize, my lady for her brash tone." Gwen quickly stated as she shot Amanah a look that was surprising from the young gentle maid; obviously Gwen is passionate about her work.

"It's more than fine, Gwen." I laughed lightly as I moved to pick up a sapphire pendant and held it up for Morgana. "Amanah and I are the best of friends."

With a calculating look and pursed lips, Gwen nodded her head as she continued to fuss around Morgana's chambers. Her hands and eyes alert to anything Morgana might need or complain about. The dedication was clear on Gwen's face, but you could also tell that her and Morgana were more than maid and master. There was obviously a friendship, though nothing like Amanah's and I, a friendship none-the-less.

After a few hours of idle talk about gowns, jewels, knights, and gossip, Amanah decided it would be a good idea to touch up my makeup and appearance before the banquet and escorted me to my chambers.

"Amanah can I confide in you?" I questioned as I sat upon the vanity chair for the second time that day, already knowing the answer. Her green eyes met mine in the mirror with a smirk on her lips as the unspoken "obviously" she would reply with. "I feel as if something big is about to happen."

"Something big?" Amanah questioned as she halted her movements with the brush. "Like Lord Marius big or little Ward Emmoris big?" She questioned with a straight as face as ever causing me to laugh as she referenced the court slob and the local twig.

"Like… I feel as if my destiny is about to fall into place, to begin to unravel right before my very eyes. Like every fabric of my being is a light with desire and fulfillment, yet I can't quite grasp it." I muttered feeling insecure as I relayed this information to my best friend. Obviously I could not say that I felt this way because my magic seemed to be coming apart at the seams, longing to reach out and touch something… I just was not sure what quite yet.

"Well," she muttered as she looked at my reflection so that we were locking eyes. Her serious expression sobered me and made me feel as though she was the only person who could ever come close to understanding me, and in that moment I wanted nothing more than to truly confide in her. However, secrets are abundant in Camelot and I seem to be the keeper of them all. "It seems that we best hope that you look ravishing for this ball tonight so that then your destiny may begin… Might I suggest Sir Leon as a start?" She questioned with a waggle of her eyebrows causing myself to chuckle before I just nodded and let her continue.

* * *

By the time Amanah was escoring me into the banquet, the party seemed to be in full swing. I saw father laughing with some chairmen and nobles, while the knights preyed on the young ladies of the court who flirted back with battled lashes and immodest flashes of skin. Amanah noticed my hesitance in entering and escorted me over to Morgana before taking up her station.

"Thank the King you are here." Morgana sighed as she held out a goblet of wine for me. I took the drink and we talked for a while, growing more uneasy by the second. Why should we celebrate the death of people? People like me. My stomach felt uneasy and I was getting more and more restless by the second, before Morgana noticed and pulled me out into the hall for some air.

"Morgana. Aubriana."

I turned as I hear my father's voice echoing through the empty halls. His face was none too pleased as he approached us, Morgana shifting slightly closer to me.

"Yes?" We answered.

"Why aren't you both joining us at the feast?" He questioned.

I opened my mouth to tell him that I was not feeling too well but Morgana and her rebellious quip beat me to it.

"I don't think chopping someone's head off is a reason to celebrate." She shrugged as a lazy smile graced her lips. I had to bite my own to refrain from scolding her, for she was not a child – nor was she incorrect in her statement- but some things are better left unsaid. Uther sighed before he opened his mouth to retaliate.

"It was a simple justice to what we had done." Uther replied stiffly.

"To whom?" Morgana rebutted. "He practiced magic, he didn't hurt anyone."

The words had barely escaped her lips before father was continuing the argument.

"You weren't around twenty years ago," he paused to pointedly look at me, "either of you. You have no idea what it was like."

"How long, exactly, are you planning on punishing people for what happened then?" Morgana snapped as she folded her arms across her chest.

I could tell that this argument was getting out of hand faster than anticipated, yet I did not stop it because it needed to be said, and I was not the one who was going to force the conversation to happen.

"Until they realize that there is no room for magic in my kingdom!" Uther boomed as he shot Morgana and I a fierce look. I swallowed deeply as I felt my chest constrict with his words, my own magic feeling like that of a curse, rather than a blessing. "You will both be with me when I great Lady Helen." He stated before turning to walk off. Morgana, however, was as stubborn as my brother and refused to back down.

"We told you we wanted no part in your…"

"I am your guardian!" He stated as he turned on his heel to face us. "And your father! I expect you to do as I ask. You may show me no respect, but you will at least respect our finest singer… I expect more from you Aubriana." He practically spit before turning to walk away for the final time.

"Well thanks for that." I mumbled as I held my arm out for her to take so we could at least endure the torturous party together.

"Someone had to say it." She retorted boldly as she took my arm and we entered the party with a newly rekindled respect for one another.


	3. Chapter 2: The Dragon's Call Part Two

The Dragon's Call: Part Two

 **A/N: I do not own Merlin, or else my OC would be cannon. Anything you recognize is probably not mine, I only own my OC Aubriana Rhian and Amanah, and that is all so far.**

 **For the outfit in this it's easiest if you imagine the outfit that was used in the Little Red Riding Hood Movie with Amanda Seyfried.**

* * *

Like most days, I awoke on my own –peacefully- as the sun came streaming through the vast windows of the Camelot castle. With a smile gracing my pink lips I placed my feet upon the cool marble floor and began walking around, prepping for the day. Today, like most days, I would get to spend with Amanah among the people of Camelot, as a normal girl. Well, as normal as a princess can get.

Every week it is not uncommon for Amanah to escort me for at least two days into the villages that surround the citadel to chat with the people of Camelot or go to the makeshift school and try and help around for a few hours. I adored the people of my father's kingdom and wished that I could have the simplicity of a farmer's life. Though they may struggle, they get to live life in the rawest and purest form imaginable. They take the raw Earth and make something wonderful grow and thrive in it, while they raise their children and love their spouses. Yet, in the castle, many do not have the pleasure of ever knowing what love is, or getting to raise their children with their own hands. No, not in the castle. The dignitaries were too good and rich for love; they wanted security. So, arranged marriages are consecrated, and wet nurses for their heirs are a must. With a deep sigh I looked over at the simple houses that lie around the castle in awe of their beauty in the simplicity of it all.

Turning away from the window, I go to the changing station and begin getting dressed in a simple white gown. Though most peasants do not own a truly white gown, the material was at least once intended to be so. With that in mind, I pulled on a simple light blue kirtle letting a bit of the white underdress show through. After dressing, I quickly brushed through the tangles in my hair allowing the waves to fall in their natural state before I went down for breakfast.

* * *

"Good morrow father, brother!" I called as I walked into the grand room and plucked a few apples from a nearby bowl and put them into the brown satchel that I was wearing.

"Morning my princess." Uther called as he rolled his eyes at me as I continued to cram as much of the fruits and rolls into my bag as I could manage.

"Morning sister."

I halted in my assault on the fruit bowl as I looked up to see Arthur's arrogant smirk as he bit into one of the juicy red apples that I had just gone to reach for. Though I truly did love my brother, I thoroughly wished that he would be put in line by father from time to time. Looking at said King, he noticed nothing wrong with his bratty son's behavior as he continued to eat and drink as if the world were in perfect harmony.

"Well, I'm going into town today with Amanah and we're going to go to the market and the school so I'll be home in time for luncheon, unless we are delay." I cordially stated as I sat in my usual chair next to Arthur, grabbing a piece of bread and beef for breakfast, so as to not waste any fruit that could be given.

Father nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Let me know how the people in the market are faring. Ask Hemsworth if the product is still selling well, he'll know what I mean." He responded before getting up and placing a quick kiss on my forehead and patting Arthur's cheek before leaving the room. As soon as the door was shut Arthur turned to me with a quizzical look among his boyish face.

"What?" I questioned innocently as I grabbed a boiled egg from a bowl and began to eat.

"I just don't understand why you bother with the peasants is all." He said as if it were nothing, shrugging his shoulders.

"They are the people of Camelot. They provide crops, buyers, housing, lumber, cloth. Without them, there would be no kingdom of Camelot. I'm just trying to give back to them what they give to us." I responded honestly as I crammed a few more pieces of bread into my bag before standing. Arthur rolled his eyes at my comment with a casual _whatever_ as a response as he waved me away with his wrist. I rolled my eyes at my arrogant brother but bid him farewell and placed a kiss upon his cheek regardless.

Upon leaving the dining hall I made a quick line for the kitchens where I knew I could find Amanah at the early hour, hopefully packing food for the little ones before our trip if there were leftovers from the feast the night prior. When I found the blond haired spitfire in the kitchen I was proven correct for she had four baskets filled to the brim with fruit and bread and dried meats. I felt my heart drop at the fact that if it were not for Amanah and I all of this food would waste as our people starved. Shaking off this thought, I smiled at the green eyed girl before grabbing two of the baskets and heading for the school and orphanage first, since we had plenty for the children to eat today and could always go to the market later.

* * *

"Oh, Amanah!" I remarked as I saw three small children in the markets begging for food or work. The oldest of the poor boys could not have been older than ten, the youngest about six. "Do we have any more of that food left?" I inquired as I dug through my satchel for anything that the children might be able to eat.

"I have the apples that I kept for us to snack on in the market, but that's all." She replied sounding sad as she glanced at the young boys with empathy in her eyes.

I quickly went over to a vender that was selling fresh fruit and bought five pounds worth before buying some clean cloth and wrapping the fruit in three separate bundles. Amanah, quickly noticing what I was doing, came over to help. With the bundles in our arms, I shifted so my brown cloak would cover my face more. Although father knew I helped the people of Camelot, he did not appreciate me spending money on the people. However, that never stopped me before. Quickly handing the bundles to the boys, and receiving thanks, Amanah and I began to head back towards the castle. What was happening in the citadel, though, made me both repulsed and ashamed at the same time.

"It's hard to believe that you two came from the same parents, let alone are twins." Amanah stated as we looked on at the spectacle. In the middle of the courtyard, Arthur was throwing knives at a bull's-eye that was being carried around by his manservant. The poor boy was being publically humiliated and harassed, and could even be harmed.

"I'll handle the royal idiot." I stated as I handed all the cloth and a few pieces of jewelry I bought to Amanah. "You can just take these back to my room and wait there until I return." I stated as Amanah nodded and began to walk away. "Oh. You have the rest of the day off like always I just assumed you'd be there to talk when I got back, but that wasn't an order; even if it sounded like one." I stated as I walked backwards.

"I know." She laughed as she inclined her head at where Arthur's antics were growing worse. "And I'll be there, like always. Just stop your brother before he makes a royal fool of himself and the Pendragon name." She stated before turning around and walking off, leaving me to deal with my brother.

As I moved to approach Arthur, a voice from the crowd spoke up, surprising me.

"Alright, that's enough my friend. You've had your fun."

The same raven haired boy from yesterday in the crowd was standing before Arthur with a charming smile on his face. His red neckerchief still wrapped tightly around his neck providing a stark contrast against his pale skin.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Arthur said mockingly yet curious.

"Well, no…"

The boy was quickly cut off by Arthur. "Then I find it funny that you think I would have someone like you as a friend." Arthur quipped mockingly as he turned around to be met with the laughter of his fellow knights.

The peaceful front that the boy had been trying to keep quickly dropped from his face as his eyes narrowed at the blonde before him. "I guess you're right. I would never be friends with such an arse."

"What did you just say?"

I felt like all the air had left my body as I quickly tried to hurry through the gathering crowd to break apart the fight that I knew was about to ensue. However, by the time I reached the frontlines of the crowd. The battle had already commenced. Arthur was swinging at the boy with all his might, while the boy simply kept walking to avoid Arthur's might blows. While everyone was focused on watching the prince in action, I was focused on the mysterious boy who seemed to be winning. Arthur, in his frenzy, was clumsily running into buckets and wood… or so it seemed. I watched at the young boy seemed to glance at a bucket before it shifted ever so slightly causing Arthur to catch it with his foot. Seeming a mere coincidence, but I knew quickly what was happening, and needed to divert everyone's attention so that no one else would notice.

"Knights! Get the Guards!" I yelled out to Arthur's dim witted trainees. Once the knights realized who I was they made haste to the castle where they gathered the nearby watch guards to come resolve the conflict.

I watched at the guards pulled the boy away as he yelled at Arthur.

"Who do you think you are? The king?"

Arthur gave him an incredulous look as he tilted his head to the side like a curious puppy. The poor boy did not even know. At least he probably wounded Arthur's pride with the comment. "No." Arthur retorted with a smirk growing on his lips. "I'm his son."

* * *

"Gaius," I called out as I knocked on the old man's door, once more. After relaying the story to Amanah she suggested I spend the day doing something that I enjoy, so I decided to come help Gaius make some remedies.

"Come in."

The shaky response of his old voice brought joy to my heart and I felt a huge grin take over my face as I entered the messy but loveable living quarters and healing rooms. The room looked like it always did, except I noticed a cot that was not made, and it looked recent. Father would have sent me to stay if someone in the castle was ill, so Gaius must have slept on the cot, but why not the bed?

"Did you're new assistant ever come, Gaius?" I questioned as I walked over to one of the tables and began grinding some mint leaves for medicinal purposes.

"Oh, yes. Merlin is a good boy. I just don't know where he went."

I giggled at Gaius comment as he looked about the room like the boy would appear from thin air. "You sound like you're talking about a pet, not a person." I remarked as I measured a bit of the herb and placed it onto a burner so that it would turn into a light paste.

"Well he gets into trouble like one." He mumbled as he came over to the table that I was at to skim through a book before returning to his concoction.

"Trouble you say?" I questioned as my mind wandered to the blue eyed raven haired boy that kept appearing as of recent.

"Yes. Yes."

"He wouldn't happen to have raven black hair, big blue eyes, pale as a pearl skin, and be about yay high, would he?" I questioned as I motioned slightly over my head with my hand. Gaius' eyes widened slightly as he looked at me with mouth agape.

"What did he do?"

* * *

After talking with father, alongside Gaius, and explaining what had happened from an unbiased perspective, father decided that the boy did not deserve to be in jail. However, he did ridicule and humiliate Arthur, so there would need to be some sort of arrangement for punishment. Fearing that the boy would get the whip if father had time to decide what the punishment would be I suggested the first thing that came to mind, and he agreed wholeheartedly.

Gaius and I went down to the cells to fetch the boy, now called Merlin, from his confinement to relocate him to his punishment. However, not before Gaius got onto him.

"Merlin!" He called stepping into the cell. "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing a person like you should be doing is keeping your head down and what do you do? You behave like an idiot!"

"I'm sorry." Merlin muttered as Gaius began to pace in the cell and rolled his eyes at the boy.

"You're lucky. I had to pull a few strings and get some help but you're being released," Gaius stated as he shook his head at the young boy who was looking up at him like he had just given him the world.

"Oh, thank you, Gaius. I owe you for getting me out." He stated jumping up from his sitting position and looking ready to take on the world. How cute.

"I wouldn't thank him just yet." I stated as I made my presence known to the raven haired boy in the cell. His wide blue eyes locked with mine and I realized that this is the first time that he's probably seen me since the execution. I was wearing my normal clothing and not a regal gown this time, and it made me feel slightly more close to him than the first time where he was literally and figuratively below me. My cheeks seemed to flush as he looked up at me with those big blue eyes for some unknown reason and in that moment I felt as if my magic wanted to surge forward and latch onto something.

Merlin gave me a strange look before flexing his hand, and for one silly moment I wondered if he had felt it too. That strange yet familiar presence of magic trying to push itself to the surface to become part of the normal routine and existence, while also just trying to _be_ and not be kept down.

However, the moment was quickly broken by Gaius who grabbed Merlin's wrist and began leading him out of the cell. "That is Aubriana, and it did not come without a price."

* * *

As I stood watching the same children that I had been feeding and teaching this morning begin to assault Merlin with rotten fruits and vegetables, it was hard to hold back the laughter. I succeeded in doing so, however, until Gaius began to laugh and then I could not hold back the light and airy laughs that escaped me. As the old man walked off I felt pity for the boy in the stocks.

"Alright, give him a break. Go reload or something."

I stated as I interrupted the children and the dispersed giggling and going to find more rotten goods. I look over to Merlin who had his tomato covered hair in his eyes before laughing and making my way over to the poor serving boy.

"They… Uh.. Really seem to like you, and listen to you." He stated as he looked up at me with those big blue eyes that were really beginning to grow on me with their innocent quality. I simply let out another laugh at his loss for words causing the tips of his ears to turn pink. "I'm sorry but I never introduced myself properly. I'm Merlin." He stated as he seemed to reach out his hand for a shake. I laughed as I reached over and shook, to the best of my ability, his fruit covered hand.

"I'm Aubriana Rhain." I stated with a light smile gracing my lips as I noticed him with a sly one on his own lips. Just as I was about to continue the conversation, Gwen came up and greeted Merlin before noticing me.

"Oh, my lady!" Gwen stated in surprise before hastily curtsying before me.

"Gwen, there is no need for formalities all the time. Besides, I'm not even in nice clothing. I'm standing in a market watching this poor sap be pounded with fruit," I laughed lightly at her flustered appearance.

"Of course, my lady… I mean Aubriana." She mumbled. All the while Merlin was looking at us like we were two strange creatures. I decided that it was time he know who I actually was and I would let Gwen say what she wished in private.

"I do apologize for my brother's atrocious behavior and hope that you do not bare that sort of disdain for the rest of my family. Goodbye Merlin, and Gwen." I stated before turning to walk off.

"You're brother... Oh." I hear Merlin mumble as I made my leave causing a smile to play across my lips.

* * *

After the food atrocity, I made my way back to the chambers for Lady Helen's arrival. Morgana, Arthur, and I all stood alongside Uther wearing big smiles at the famous singer graced us with her presence. I was a massive fan of Lady Helen, having wanted to been a singer myself, before father said it was too unbecoming.

"Lady Helen!" Uther exclaimed as the singer arrived marching towards the throne, with father getting up to meet her halfway. "What a pleasure it is to have you singing at our festivities." He stated with a wide smile on his face.

She bowed a low curtsy as she responded. "The pleasure is all mine."

"How was your journey?" I asked as the duo made their way back towards the rest of us. Normally Lady Helen would have greeted me with a kiss and asked for a song, as per usually but this time she simply inclined her head at me and responded.

"It took time, your highness."

"Well it is worth the wait." Father stated cordially as he placed a light kiss upon her hands, yet I was still dumbfounded by her response to me. Not trying to sound like a bratty princess, I kept the hurt to myself that I did not get the usual greeting.

"It will be." She stated while fiddling with a necklace that was resting against her hand.

* * *

The night of the banquet I decided to get father's permission to have Amanah escort me since I had no suitor and did not fancy being taken by a knight. Forcing him to acquiescence, Amanah and I were dressed up in beautiful gowns that would have the men in the room wishing that they would have escorted us.

"Oh, Aubriana. You look stunning, and you even managed to get little ole me to look gorgeous too!" Amanah gushed as she played with the tips of her now curled blonde hair. The spring green dress fit her figure in ways that would have the men staring as well as the fact that it complemented her eyes and her light skin tone. Her silver accessories and circlet just made her appear to be some sort of spring fae or pixy that was innocent yet alluring. I, on the other hand, decided to take a leaf from Morgana's book and make them have a night to remember. With my naturally brown hair flowing in light waves, a golden circlet with a beautiful strand of blue gems of various shades hanging down over my brow. The hues of blue made my already coal colored baby blues stand out and appear to have the depth of the sea while also shining like a new sky. The dress was a sheer material that hugged the curves that were present in all the right places, leaving one to wonder just enough but not so much that one was not intrigued.

"Just good enough for them to drop dead." I stated causing us both to laugh before we began walking to the room.

As we neared the doors we ran into Morgana, who was apparently escorting herself, and welcomed her to join our group of lady killers. Linking arms together, we walked into the room and it was as if the whole room went mute. Men were gawking, women were glaring, and it seemed as if everyone was transfixed on the beautiful trio of women. Catching Arthur's eyes linger on Amanah, I let out a loud laugh that seemed to have broken the spell that was over everyone present. Quickly after we were all ushered to move as trumpets sounded and Uther walked in.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought to the kingdom, and myself, many pleasures. But, few can compare to the pleasure it brings me to introduce the Lady Helen, of Mora." Uther's small announcement was met with roaring thunder as the Lady Helen stepped forward as we all sat down to listen to her sing.

Within moments the whole room began to feel as if it slowed down with the simple tune that Lady Helen was singing. I wanted to stay awake to listen, but at the same time my eyes began to droop from the peaceful bliss that her voice was bringing. Within moments I found myself lulling to the exquisite sound.

The instant was over faster than it seemed though, for I sat up having to pull cobwebs off of my body. Confused I turned to meet Arthur's gaze next to me, but instead saw a sheepish looking Merlin standing in the doorway looking towards the center of the room. Turning my head I saw that Lady Helen had really been the old hag, Thomas' mother, and the chandelier had fallen on top of her in the middle of her, no doubt, song full of sorcery. I stood up to view her better just in time to see her pick up what appeared to be a knife.

"Arthur!" I cried on instinct as I remembered what the witch had said. _A son for a son_.

The knife was flying through the air within moments, the witch using her dying breath and strength to send the metal soaring. She would have succeed too if it weren't for the mysterious Raven haired assistant of Gaius. Having reached Arthur just in time to push him out of the way of danger, the blade lie embedded in the back of the chair that Arthur had just possessed.

"You… You saved my boy's life!" Father exclaimed with extreme gratefulness, and I was feeling that exact same emotion as a swell of emotions coursed through me. "A debt must be paid!" He continued.

Merlin modestly denied while father insisted, yet I don't think Merlin was expecting his "reward".

"You will be given a position in the Royal Household! You will be Prince Arthur's manservant." He stated proudly as the room started clapping. The horrified look on Arthur's face as he began to argue was hilarious but nothing to that of the shock and disappointment that was plastered on Merlin's face.

I locked eyes with Merlin and gave him a subtle nod in approval and smiled when I saw the light blush begin to twinge his ears. Although he may not be directly around me, I have a feeling that this young boy was going to arouse trouble in the castle of Camelot… and how right I am, for nothing good comes from a warlock.


End file.
